Lost and Found
by secret.enemys'n'hidden.hearts
Summary: It's a DMHG oneshot, set the end of Hermione's last year. Rated T for Adult Situations I.E. death. Sad but sweet.


My third Fanfic, please read and enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated. PLEASE don't flame me... I don't know anyone willing to beta for me.

Thanks and Enjoy!

As I apparate to Hogsmead I know there's something I've got to do before its too late. The effects of the beatings, the spells, the potions and curses are taking their toll, I won't survive the Voldemorts punishment tonight.

I stumble into the castle and try to think of what I will tell her but my thoughts keep slipping away. I have rarely been this close to death and this time I know I wont made it. I have a hard time remembering if I have ever felt this afraid.

A first year scream as she sees me, I know I look bad, I would probably scream if I saw myself. Its around the end of dinner, if I try I can catch headmistress McGonagall there, if I don't cath her there I don't know where I'll find her.

The great hall goes silent as I limp in. I look for her at the Griffindor table, she's staring at me with a mixture of horror and concern, I tear my eyes away and keep limping towards the head table but the headmistress meat me halfway.

"Draco,"

her voice is full of concern

"why aren't you in the hospital wing?"

I almost choke, I hadn't said it out loud yet and I didn't really want to but I know I must.

"It would be a waste of time, nothing can save me now, I won't even make it through the night. I would like to spend my last moments in private with you and one other, I have some unfinished business to take care of before I go."

"Who would the one other be?"

I grimace, not wanting to answer in the middle of the great hall, I finally lower my voice and admit it

"Miss Hermione Granger."

"I will bring you to my office and we can talk there I will have Miss Granger sent in when we are done."

I barely make it to the office. Headmistress McGonagall, understanding my plight, conjured up a chair, knowing me too well to try to get me into a bed.

"I don't have much to say, they knew I was a traitor this time so I didn't learn anything. I just wanted to thank you for helping me even though I didn't deserve it."

"I will be the judge of that Draco. What you did and had to deal with is more than most of us can say... beyond most of our abilities. It took a great deal of courage and strength to do what you have been doing for the past year."

I hang my head, I don't want to believe her words.

"Thanks, for everything. I have one last request before you send Miss. Granger in."

"I am at your disposal"

"Please take care of my belongings and burial. I don't have many possessions anymore anyway... just do what you think is best."

"Of course."

"Thank you"

"Shall I send in Miss Granger?"

I have a sudden rush of fear, of a kind I haven't had in a while. I no longer think this is a good idea .

"Yes."

my mouth always seems to be first to betray me.

"I will me right outside the door if either one of you needs me."

McGonagall says as she leads Hermione in.

I struggle and stand.

"please have a seat."

I point to the couch. She sits, clearly nervous. I'm trembling now from fear, fatigue, sickness and pain. I kneel at her feet and just plunge in.

"I needed to say I'm sorry. I never meant to be so cold, so mean. I'm sorry for the way I am. I never really wanted you to see that side of me. I got caught up in the stress of who my father was and who I was supposed to become. You where always my light, even though no one knew it. I'm sorry for all the lies, whenever I was mean to you I would feel so bad. I'm sorry for bringing you up here just to listen to the rants of one who has long been your enemy. I..."

I pause, scared to continue and look up at her, and see that she's shocked, like she's scared to believe me. I plunge on.

"I wish you never had to see me act that way. I wish I would have been able to concur the stress and pain, the darker side of me, so I wouldn't have been so cruel."

I sigh and look down.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know before it was too late, I wanted to thank you for helping me and being my light, even if you didn't know it."

I looked back up at her not knowing what to expect. She leaned toward me and kissed my cheek. I wasn't expecting that.

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course."

As she looked at me, I knew her question before she said a word.

"Why did you tell me this tonight? Why did you tell me at all?"

I see a flash of understanding and horror pass across her face.

"Surely your not..."

I could tell she didn't want to voice the thought out loud.

"I am. I won't make it through the night. A few potions and archaic spells have been worked on me."

I struggle to breath, one of the spells is taking effect.

Thank you for listening to me but you need to leave now."

I don't want her to see me slowly die.

"No"

My face betrayed my shock as she continued

"I'm not leaving you alone for your last hours, besides, you need help onto the couch."

Until she brought it up I hadn't realized I was swaying, even though on my knees ((oh great, another problem.)) I then start struggling to keep my sense of sight. I struggled to get onto the couch but couldn't. She realized I was trying to do it by myself and used her wand to help me up. She laid my head an her lap and started stroking my hair. I don't think anyone has ever done that for me. I look at her one last time and stop struggling for sight.

"I really am sorry."

"Hush. None of that"

"Thank you."

"Thank _**you**. _It wish I was as strong as you. Most people wouldn't be able to function at all with all of your responsibilities and a past like yours."

I had never believed anyone when they had said things like that to be before but I couldn't help but believe her. Its getting even harder to breath and now I'm struggling to stay conscious. I know I won't last another five minutes.

"Will you remember me?"

"Always."

Knowing I'm slipping away I decide to chance one more thing.

"I love you, Hermione"

the first and only time I had told someone I loved them.

"I love you too, Draco."

I love hearing her say my name like that, and she loves me! I feel the dark creeping up a little more. I never would have thought she loves me. I will die happy. I feel a drop hit my cheek and I let go.

--------

I walk into my office and see Hermione sobbing and cradling Draco's head in her arms.

"He's gone then?"

She can't respond she's crying so hard. I can tell she wants to be left alone so I leave her to mourn over what was found and lost, all in the space of a night.


End file.
